


L'importante è vincere, non partecipare

by PetsHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Non-Consensual Tickling, Punishment, but we love him
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetsHeart/pseuds/PetsHeart
Summary: Marcus Flint era rimasto seduto sulla panca.«Dovrei cacciarti dalla squadra» disse freddamente a Draco, una volta che lo spogliatoio si fu svuotato. «Il maledetto Boccino era a un metro dai tuoi occhi… ti stava fottutamente svolazzando davanti e tu sei riuscito a non accorgertene!»Draco sentì lo stomaco contorcersi nel rimorso, la vergogna e la rabbia nei confronti di Potter. L’unico modo in cui sapeva reagire era sempre e soltanto aggredendo, ostentando una sicurezza che la maggior parte delle volte neppure sentiva.«Non potete buttarmi fuori» dichiarò. «L’unico motivo per cui avete queste scope nuove è perché mio padre le ha regalate alla squadra. Se voi mi cacciaste, lui se le riprenderebbe!»Era stata la cosa sbagliata da dire.





	L'importante è vincere, non partecipare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's not about participating, it's about winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713764) by [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine)



> Per questa storia potete prendervela soltanto con chi ha lanciato la Sfida.  
> Coppia: No coppia o accenni Drarry.  
> Prompt: Solletico. Punizione Serpeverde. Possibilmente negli spogliatoi di Quidditch.
> 
> Era da tantissimo che non scrivevo una fiction e, di certo, non avrei mai creduto di farlo proprio per questo Fandom; uno che ho scoperto solo di recente, sebbene io appartenga alla generazione che ha letto HP in tempo reale con le uscite.  
> Roxane è l’ideatrice del Prompt, però per l’idea in se stessa debbo ringraziare Nonaemex. Non nel modo che anche lei può credere, anche perché le sue storie non sono di questo tipo. Tuttavia leggendo i suoi lavori mi è venuto da pensare “Chissà Lucius come reagirebbe se Draco a scuola fosse vittima di un bullismo sfuggito di mano?”, e da lì ho avuto ispirazione per questa fiction. Che poi in realtà qui Lucius neanche scopre niente. Ma va bene uguale. Non pretendo di capire a fondo i miei oscuri processi mentali.

 

 

Harry Potter aveva catturato il boccino a meno di cinque minuti dall’inizio della partita.

Draco prima di scendere in campo si era vestito negli spogliatoi colmo d’eccitazione – pensando che la squadra Serpeverde avrebbe volato sull’ultimissimo modello di scopa grazie a lui, dunque non avrebbe  _potuto_  non vincere. Va bene, durante la prima partita era successo, ma la colpa era stata tutta di quel bolide impazzito… inoltre Potter con un braccio senz’ossa era stato abbastanza uno spettacolo da far finire in secondo piano la sconfitta. Ma adesso, senza alcuna palla manomessa, avrebbero vinto. Di sicuro.

Dopo vi entrò per cambiarsi a testa china, acutamente consapevole degli sguardi accusatori dei suoi compagni.

Anche se si prese diverse spallate – sebbene una fosse stata abbastanza violenta da farlo sbattere contro la parete - lui rimase zitto, mordendosi le labbra per non reagire. Quasi tutti i ragazzi gettarono le scope a terra e se ne andarono con le mascelle contratte.

Marcus Flint era rimasto seduto sulla panca sin dall’inizio.

«Dovrei cacciarti dalla squadra» disse freddamente a Draco, una volta che lo spogliatoio si fu svuotato. «Il maledetto Boccino era a un metro dai tuoi occhi… ti stava fottutamente svolazzando davanti e tu sei riuscito a non accorgertene!»

Draco sentì lo stomaco contorcersi nel rimorso, la vergogna e la rabbia nei confronti di Potter. L’unico modo in cui sapeva reagire era sempre e soltanto aggredendo, ostentando una sicurezza che la maggior parte delle volte neppure sentiva.

«Non potete buttarmi fuori» dichiarò. «L’unico motivo per cui avete queste scope nuove è perché  _mio_  padre le ha regalate alla squadra. Se voi mi cacciaste, lui se le riprenderebbe!»

Era stata la cosa sbagliata da dire. Draco lo capì con un brivido nell’attimo in cui gli occhi di Flint divennero davvero bui di collera. Con lui, anche i due Battitori rimasti nello spogliatoio strinsero i denti. Allora aprì la bocca per correggersi – non scusarsi, non si era mai scusato con nessuno che non fosse suo padre – ma l’altro ragazzo fu più veloce. In un attimo gli era andato accanto e gli aveva messo una mano sotto il mento, obbligandolo a sollevare la testa.

«Proprio non hai capito come funzionano le cose, vero, piccolo Malfoy?»

Draco arrossì di stizza. Sapeva di essere di gran lunga il più giovane della squadra, oltretutto snello per natura e ancora lontano dallo scatto di crescita adolescenziale, ma detestava che gli venisse ricordato nei momenti meno opportuni dai suoi compagni.  _Eppure non si erano lamentati di me mentre stringevano le loro scope nuove_ , pensò con risentimento.

Di solito sopportava il sarcasmo di Flint perché, semplicemente, amava volare e desiderava quel posto nella squadra sin da quando era bambino, mentre adesso lo odiò con un sentimento alimentato in buona parte dalla cocente consapevolezza che  _fosse_  colpa sua se avevano perso. Sua e di Potter, che doveva sempre averla vinta ogni maledettissima volta.

«Cacciami allora!» provocò il capitano. «E quando mio padre lo saprà…»

Non poté concludere la sua minaccia, oppure tentare di uscire, che i tre i ragazzi si mossero simultaneamente contro di lui; lo gettarono sulla panca e, mentre due gli tiravano le braccia sopra la testa, Flint mormorò un rapido incantesimo per sfilargli la maglietta.

«Non permettetevi di toccarmi!» urlò Draco.

Flint, per risposta, gli inchiodò le gambe, premendo un  ginocchio tra le sue cosce. «Sei un piccolo marmocchio viziato, vero? Scommetto che papà non ti ha mai insegnato la disciplina. Però sei carino. Vero che è carino, ragazzi?»

Loro grugnirono poco interessati.

«Lasciatemi!» gridò di nuovo Draco, tentando furiosamente di divincolarsi. Ma erano tre, grossi e muscolosi, e non riuscì a smuoverli di un millimetro. Tutti e tre sogghignarono nel guardarlo. Giaceva steso davanti a loro, con le braccia tese al punto che i muscoli guizzavano sotto la pelle pallida. L’addome s’infossava leggermente al di sotto della gabbia toracica e le costole sporgevano delicatamente contro la pelle.

«Per favore, lasciatemi andare» li pregò Draco.

«Oh, ma dai, sei dunque un bambino educato? E so anche un’altra cosa interessante che ti riguarda. Quel grosso gorilla ottuso che ti porti sempre dietro l’altro giorno stava raccontando di quando, da bambini, vi siete rotolati in un prato e tu sei saltato su come un grillo soltanto perché per sbaglio ti aveva sfiorato le costole. Soffri molto il solletico, Malfoy?

«Lasciatemi andare, ora!» Draco tentò di parlare con rabbia malgrado il cuore avesse preso a battergli troppo forte.

«Continui a credere di poterci dare ordini?»

«Mio padre…!»

«Stai peggiorando la tua situazione, ragazzino.»

Draco si divincolò ancora e, ancora, fu inutile.

I ragazzi risero insieme. Flint tenne sollevato il palmo della mano sopra il suo petto: iniziò a sfiorargli il torace delicatamente, adoperando solo la punta delle dita. Draco emise una serie di risatine soffocate.

«Lo soffri davvero molto, non è vero?»

Cosi dicendo prese ad adoperare anche l’altra mano, stuzzicando il contorno del suo ombelico prima di risalire fino alle costole; tracciò delle figure con le dita, muovendosi dal basso verso l’alto e poi ancora all’inverso, ora rallentando ora accelerando il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, così da non concedergli l’opportunità di prevedere la sua prossima mossa.

«Basta!» strillò Draco tra scrosci di risate sempre più dolorosi. Le fitte allo stomaco gli mozzavano il respiro. «Ti prego, basta!»

Scalciò e inarcò la schiena, ma gli altri ragazzi lo tennero immobilizzato senza alcuna fatica, serrandogli i polsi in una morsa.

«Non piangi un po’ troppo?» sbuffò uno dei battitori, mettendogli una mano sulla guancia umida e congestionata. La ritrasse nel sentire la sua pelle bollente. «È normale?» insistette, ora nervosamente, con Flint.

Lui non lo degnò di una risposta. Sordo anche alle implorazioni di Draco, continuò a solleticarlo con le labbra piegate in un sorrisetto. Cercava ogni suo punto critico e, quando lo trovava, vi si accaniva senza pietà; ruotando un singolo dito in lente e infinite spirali, pizzicandolo, grattando con le unghie finché Draco non scoppiava in una serie di singhiozzi, spasmi e suppliche frenetiche che lo soddisfavano.

«Flint, forse è abbastanza» si azzardò a ripetere lo stesso ragazzo di prima. Attraverso il polso che stringeva poteva sentire il battito impazzito del cuore di lui e, in totale onestà, stava iniziando a sentirsi a disagio. Avrebbe dovuto essere uno scherzo, una piccola vendetta sul marmocchio che irritava tutta la squadra con la sua arroganza, e non aveva previsto né che il ragazzino reagisse così male né che Flint la facesse durare tanto a lungo.

«Abbiamo appena cominciato, idiota!» sbottò il compagno.

Tuttavia concesse a Draco una piccola pausa. Lui inspirò ossigeno a pieni polmoni, ancora scosso da profondi tremiti, sulle labbra il sapore delle lacrime e del sudore. Poi, quando meno se lo aspettava, Flint lo fece trasalire sfilandogli anche le scarpe. Allora urlò in preda al terrore e i due ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata innervosita. Draco ormai era talmente sudato che i suoi polsi sottili scivolavano nella loro presa.

«Lucian, tienigli ferme le gambe!»

«Flint, non credo che…»

«Muoviti!»

Il ragazzo si rassegnò ad assecondarlo. Malgrado fosse nettamente più alto e grosso di lui, riuscì a stento a impedire a Draco di scalciare per tenere lontano Flint. Il capitano gli afferrò una caviglia e giocò a sfiorarne il dorso, dove non c’era alcuna reazione di solletico, soltanto terrore e senso d’impotenza. Poi, con mossa repentina, passò tutte e cinque le dita sopra il suo tallone destro e si spostò rapidamente verso la pianta del piede. Draco tremò, tossì e cedette a una nuova ondata di risatine esauste.

I capelli gli si erano appiccicati sulla fronte a causa del sudore e il suo stomaco sobbalzava per il solletico e i singhiozzi isterici. «Per favore, basta» ansimò. «Ti prego, ti supplico, mi sento male…»

«Di già? Ecco perché ci fai perdere le partite, non hai la minima resistenza fisica, signorino.»

Draco piagnucolò.

«Guardami!» gli ordinò Flint. Sghignazzò sia nel vedersi obbedire, sia nel prendere atto delle lacrime e del moccio che scorrevano sul viso di lui. I capelli erano un nido selvaggio, spettinati e gonfi dal sudore, gli occhi sgranati gli ricordavano quelli di una civetta terrorizzata e, in generale, quel piccolo concentrato d’orgoglio si era ridotto a un ammasso di tremiti e piagnucolii, totalmente in suo potere. Gli piacque più di quanto avesse previsto. Fece un sorriso storto e gli pizzicò con cattiveria il centro del piede. Draco ebbe uno spasimo.

«Flint, magari…»

«Mi state scocciando, alla prossima parola che direte butterò voi fuori dalla squadra!»

I due ragazzi chiusero la bocca. Ma impallidirono davvero quando Flint, sorprendendo anche loro, tirò fuori una penna d’oca dal suo borsone. Sapevano che lui rischiava costantemente la bocciatura sin dal suo primo anno ed era stato Piton a intimargli di portarsi sempre appresso il necessario per studiare al primo momento libero, ma a loro non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di adoperare una penna in  _quel_  modo.

Con estrema tranquillità, Flint la fece passare lungo l’arco del piede destro di Draco; dal tallone e poi in mezzo alle dita, già contratte dagli intensi stimoli nervosi.

Il suo corpo si oppose così violentemente che i due ragazzi faticarono a bloccarlo pur con tutto il loro peso. Spaventati, lo videro inarcare la schiena di scatto, calciare con la furia selvaggia di un animale e urlare. Le sue urla. Ascoltandole, temendo di non poterle mai dimenticare, non si capacitarono di come Flint riuscì a fargli passare imperterrito, indifferente, la piuma su e giù lungo entrambi i piedi. Il suo tocco era leggero e implacabile.

Poi, così come aveva iniziato, si fermò.

Guardò Draco boccheggiare e, lasciato libero dopo un suo cenno di consenso, nascondere il viso tra le ginocchia, rannicchiandosi in una palla tremante. Attese con pazienza che riacquistasse abbastanza lucidità da poterci parlare.

«Hai imparato la lezione?» gli chiese con tono calmo e perfettamente ragionevole.

«Per favore, smettila, non c’è la faccio più…» sussurrò lui con voce flebile.

«D’accordo, per questa volta può bastare. Concludiamo in bellezza?»

Il tono malizioso di Flint fece sgranare gli occhi non solo a Draco, ma anche agli altri due ragazzi, all’oscuro quanto lo era lui. Flint rivoltò bocconi il ragazzino, gli abbassò i pantaloni sui fianchi e gli infilò una mano nelle mutande per sfilarle a loro volta. Draco scalciò e urlò, ora di sgomento e rifiuto.

«Non mi toccare!» si dimenò con rinnovata energia.

«Non ti faccio niente, piccolo pervertito. Cosa stai andando a immaginarti? Pensavo soltanto di renderti più chiaro chi comanda con un ricordino di questa lezione. Una bella foto da inviare a papà, che ne dici?»

«Sei completamente impazzito?» sibilò uno dei ragazzi. «Se proprio ci tieni a farti ammazzare da Lucius Malfoy io me ne tiro fuori!»

Flint fece per replicare, ma con un disperato moto di ribellione Draco riuscì a dargli un calcio nello stomaco e farlo ansimare. I due ragazzi ne approfittarono subito per aiutarlo a scendere dalla panca. Uno gli diede anche una spintarella per farlo muovere. Lui si rialzò in un lampo i pantaloni e corse fuori dallo spogliatoio, rischiando più volte d’incespicare nei propri passi. Lanciò un grido perforante quando la mano di Flint l’afferrò dolorosamente per i capelli. Il ragazzo lo strattonò furibondo.

«Tu, piccola merda…!»

Venne frenato dall’esclamazione interdetta di Oliver Baston. «Flint! Cosa… cosa succede?»

Harry era rimasto impietrito e, con lui, gli altri membri della sua squadra.

Avevano visto Draco precipitarsi fuori dagli spogliatoi a una velocità che li aveva fatti sbiancare, certi si sarebbe rotto l’osso del collo, ed erano trasaliti per il suo aspetto, scalzo, a petto nudo, i capelli attaccati al viso dal sudore e quest’ultimo congestionato e umido di lacrime. Poi Harry era impallidito quando Flint era apparso e, con una furia spaventosa, l’aveva afferrato e scrollato per i capelli.

Baston  fu il primo a riscuotersi. Trafisse con sguardo rabbioso l’altro capitano. Notò che lui aveva alcuni fili biondi tra le dita e vide rosso per la collera. Si frappose tra Flint e Draco, ponendosi a scudo di quest’ultimo.

«Cosa gli hai fatto?» ringhiò.

«Che ti frega?» sputò Flint in risposta. «Pensa ai tuoi giocatori e lasciami gestire i miei.»

« _Gestire?_  Io non maltratto i miei giocatori, di certo non metto le mani addosso a dei ragazzini del secondo anno! Te lo chiedo ancora: cosa gli hai fatto?» si voltò deciso verso Draco. «Malfoy. Draco, giusto? Dimmi cos’è successo.»

«Io… io non…» la voce terribilmente rauca di Draco, come se avesse urlato per chissà quanto, fece trasalire tutti. Harry notò che Fred e George erano seri e cupi come non li aveva mai visti.

Flint strinse i denti. «Non osare aprire bocca, oppure giuro che la prossima volta non mi limiterò a giocare con te. Oh, non guardarmi così!» sbottò a Baston, ora inorridito. «Stavo giocando, te l’ho detto. Un po’ di solletico non ha mai ammazzato nessuno, è questo moccioso che deve atteggiarsi sempre a regina del melodramma.»

Harry avrebbe voluto davvero disinteressarsene. Dopotutto Malfoy era sempre stato antipatico con lui, a dir poco, e tra loro era faida dichiarata praticamente dall’inizio; diamine, di recente l’aveva perfino sospettato d’essere il possessore psicopatico di chissà quale mostro capace di pietrificare le persone. Ma questo non era al livello di una parola malevola o di uno scherzo tra bambini dispettosi, se ne rendeva conto con doloroso disagio; Draco pareva sconvolto e, suo malgrado, Harry provò solo l’impulso a chiedergli se stesse bene. In un attimo spazzò via anche i propri sospetti, trovandoli ridicoli. Un dodicenne come lui che tremava e tirava su con il naso non  _poteva_  essere l’Erede di alcunché.

«Piton lo saprà!» minacciò Oliver incollerito. «Maledizione Flint, non puoi prendertela con un tuo giocare se perdete la partita!»

«Preferisci che me la prenda con il  _tuo_  Cercatore?» sghignazzò lui.

Harry s’irrigidì e non provò imbarazzo quando i gemelli si posero davanti a lui, le mazze in mano.

Pensò però che Flint stesse solo provocando Oliver, e che la minaccia di riferire ogni cosa a Piton l’avrebbe frenato dal toccare ancora lo stesso Draco. Il ragazzo più o meno confermò la sua idea, grugnendo qualcosa d’incomprensibile e andandosene senza aggiungere altro.

Harry a quel punto intuì perfettamente che Draco, circondato da Grifondoro preoccupati e bendisposti, avrebbe reagito nel modo sbagliato. Lo sorprese rendersi conto di conoscerlo così bene, soprattutto accettando che lui fosse spaventato, umiliato e piuttosto patetico, non davvero malevolo. Gli ricordò il vecchio cane sdentato che ringhiava contro Dudley e la sua banda mentre loro lo additavano.

«Stai bene?» chiese gentilmente Angelina Johnson, allungando la mano verso di lui.

«Non mi toccare, mezzosangue» sibilò Draco, ritraendosi.

Harry sospirò. Ebbe quasi voglia di chiedergli come diavolo facesse a conoscere la linea di sangue di ogni studente della scuola. «Ci penso io» disse spiccio, guardando Baston e prendendo Draco per un braccio. «Lo porto in infermeria per fargli dare una pozione calmante.»

«Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!»

«Sta zitto, Malfoy!»

Harry un po’ di pentì del proprio tono duro, specialmente con Draco che continuava a tirare su con il naso e parlava con quella voce rauca. Ma oltre a credere di averne il diritto – dopo una settimana trascorsa a fare da buffone nelle lezioni di Allock, i sussurri che lo seguivano per i corridoi e una perfetta vittoria a Quidditch appena rovinata dai Serpeverde – pensò che fosse l’unico modo per farsi ascoltare.

Sorprendentemente, scoprì di avere ragione.

Draco lo guardò con astio e, tuttavia, gli andò dietro quando lui si avviò verso il castello. Harry non sfidò la sorte proponendogli di rientrare prima negli spogliatoi per recuperare scarpe e maglietta, potendo solo augurarsi di non incrociare troppe persone.

«È stata colpa tua» l’accusò Draco in un sussurro rancoroso. Lo seguiva a qualche passo di distanza.

«Non è vero!» replicò Harry. «Io ho vinto in modo leale, una pratica che dev’esserti sconosciuta. Non c’entro nulla se i tuoi compagni di squadra sono delle serpi pazze e vendicative.»

Si voltò per guardarlo storto e il suo cuore affondò, a metà tra il rimorso e la rabbia, quando vide che Draco si stava massaggiando i polsi. Non si era accorto prima di quanto fossero lividi, segnati da profondi ematomi a forma di dita.

«Senti, mi dispiace davvero» disse goffamente. «Fai intervenire Piton o scrivi a tuo padre. Questa potrebbe essere l’unica volta che avresti davvero ragione a tirarlo in ballo.»

«Non voglio…»

Harry era meravigliato. «E perché?»

«Perché non voglio sembrargli debole. Voglio che sia fiero di me.»

Se Harry non si era aspettato quella risposta onesta, gli fu subito chiaro che Draco non aveva previsto di dargliela. Lui si irrigidì e strinse le labbra. Harry ebbe la tentazione di dirgli che suo padre era una pessima persona, un tizio con la casa piena di manufatti oscuri che lo stava rovinando viziandolo senza criterio, dunque poteva pure non sforzarsi tanto di compiacerlo, era fatica mal riposta. Ma all’ultimo si trattenne, capendo che sarebbe stato crudele farlo proprio adesso. Inoltre, pensò amareggiato, lui non era nelle condizioni di mettere becco nei rapporti tra genitori e figli.

Rallentò il passo e si pose al suo fianco senza dire niente. Suo malgrado provò un po’ di soddisfazione quando Draco non lo distanziò, limitandosi ad accettare la sua presenza con una sorta di sconfitta rassegnazione.

«Dai Draco, cammina. Ti terrò compagnia mentre ti fai visitare.»

«Che gioia…»

Malgrado il suo sarcasmo, e nonostante in parte fosse ancora troppo sconvolto da quanto gli era accaduto per ragionare correttamente, Draco registrò il dettaglio che Potter l’avesse chiamato con il suo nome per la prima volta.

Avrebbe voluto essere a casa, nella sua casa e con i suoi genitori… ma ingoiò quel desiderio e si costrinse ad accontentarsi di quel che gli stava venendo dato sul momento.

 

 

 


End file.
